Neuruppin
by Ghostgirl43
Summary: "Hay una casa en Neuruppin, la casa es muy antigua, Conduzco por ahí todos los domingos sin que me detenga el frío..." O la muerte? Songfic. Gore. Canción: Neuruppin - K.I.Z.


Hola a todo el mundo! Hoy he decidido hacer una_ songfic _para ustedes! Tal vez no entiendan la letra (está en alemán) pero tiene la traducción, así que no desesperen! Reviews por favor! :3

**ADVERTENCIA: El fic es gore (violencia, asesinatos) así que si no te gustan estas cosas, POR EL AMOR DE DIOS, ****NO LEAS El FIC! ****Por favor.**

**Disclaimer:** Sonic y todos los demás no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de SEGA/Sonic Team. Neuruppin (c) K.I.Z - Hahnenkampf 2009

Instrucciones: Si quieres que el fic tenga más emoción, abre una pestaña en YouTube y busca **"K.I.Z. - Neuruppin"** cualquier opción es buena ^^

+NEURUPPIN+

_"Spinnenmann!  
Ich creepe durch die Nachbarschaft,  
hab die letzten hundert Jahre nur an dich gedacht.  
Ich habe Hunger, breche ein in dein Haus,  
schlimmer Rache-Akt.  
Ich bin kein Dieb,  
doch habe lange Finger; Spinnenmann.  
Ich nehm' sie bei der Hand  
und überprüfe ob sie schwimmen kann;  
im Sumpf  
Herz ist Trumpf.  
Ich hab keins,  
zeig mir deins.  
Es schmeckt gut  
ich beiße hinein  
und spüre den Adrenalinschub.  
Dein Vater sieht zu,  
doch er kann nix machen,  
außer mich hassen,  
denn meine Zombies bedroh'n ihn mit Stichwaffen..."_

-Tails!- Se escuchó gritar al erizo, caminando hacia aquella casa demacrada en Neuruppin.

-Voy!- Contestó el otro corriendo hacia su amigo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Shadow...- Se escuchó una voz desde la cocina

-Qué quieres Rouge?- Preguntó desganado el erizo

-¿Ya viste las noticias? Han desaparecido más de 5 personas en Neuruppin- Dijo Rouge asomándose para ver el rostro del chico

De inmediato, sintió como su ritmo cardíaco aumentaba y comenzaba a sudar.

Estaba nervioso.

-Shadow? Todo bien?

_"...Kuba, ausgehungerter hinterweltler mit dem Hackebeil,  
degenerierter Psychopath, der Dämon aus der Wallachhei.  
Dort wohin ich dich hin mitnehme gibt es für dich kein zurück,  
zumindest nicht in einem Stück.  
Komm mit auf den Höllentrip.  
Ich fessle dich Opfer im Keller zerstückelt  
dein Körper verpacke die Teile in Säcke  
im Kofferraum ist genug Platz  
ich verstecke die blutige Leiche unter einer Decke  
und greife zum Lenker und fahr' an den Ort,  
wo ich jedes Mal einen Mord  
begeh.  
Verfluchtes Haus in Neuruppin  
Die Leichen vergammeln daneben im See..."_

_-.-.-.-.-_._Flash Back-.-.-.-._

-Crees que nadie se dará cuenta de que hemos matado a una de las personas más importantes- Dijo Silver mientras amarraba una de las bolsas negras que contenía el cuerpo de Amy Rose

-Nadie se dará cuenta Silver- Contestó Shadow mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja -Si se empieza a pudrir echamos el cadáver al lago, junto con los otros 3 cuerpos

-Vale- Dijo Silver.

Blaze, asomada con precaución desde la entrada de aquel sótano, miraba con cautela a los 2 chicos.

-Son unos degenerados psicópatas...- Ese fue el último murmuro de la chica antes de ser escuchada por Silver y Shadow

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-End of Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-_

_"...Durch die Trauerweiden am Straßenrand,  
rauscht das Lied von deinem Ende.  
An jeder Haustür ein Talisman.  
Jeder im Dorf kennt die Legende.  
Die Scherenhände  
klopfen. Du musst den Narbenmann verscheuchen  
mit dem verhexten Amulett,  
sonst wird dich Skinhead-Black verspeisen.  
Jede Nacht ein Verbrechen meiner ekelhaften Crew.  
Ich ziehe den Reißverschluss meiner SM-Ledermaske zu.  
Hausverbot in der Hölle,  
denn ich ohrfeigte den Satan.  
Am liebsten spiel ich Tetris,  
mit gefrorenen Kadavern..."_

-Shadow?- Volvió a preguntar la murciélaga

Eso regresó a la realidad al erizo.

-Estás bien?- Rouge preguntó, angustiada

-Sí... Todo bien...- Shadow se levantó de su asiento y salió de la casa

-Saldré a tomar un paseo- Comentó.

Antes de alejarse de la casa, fijó la mirada a aquel amuleto colgado en la blanca entrada de la morada

Suspiró.

Se dirigió al lago.

-Llegas tarde- Le replicó el erizo plateado

-Perdona- Shadow se encogió de hombros -Asuntos con Rouge

-Vale, traigo los cuerpos- Dijo Silver alzando una gran bolsa negra

-Al lago- Ordenó el erizo negro

Silver aventó las bolsas al lago y una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-¿Qué tienes?- Preguntó su compañero

-Es como si jugaras al Tetris con los cadáveres congelados- La sonrisa del erizo de amplió.

_"...Da ist ein Haus in Neuruppin  
Das Haus ist ziemlich alt  
Da fahr ich jeden Sonntag raus  
und mach ne Alte kalt..."_

-Sabes Tikal?- Dijo Rouge dándole un sorbo a la taza de café que tenía

-Dime- Contestó la equidna

-Esta casa tiene ya mucho tiempo y...- El rostro de Rouge mostró preocupación

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Tikal, tratando de ver el rostro de su amiga

-Han pasado cosas extrañas... Asesinatos, despariciones... Todo- Dijo Rouge con tono de angustia

-En Neuruppin... Todo es posible- Con eso, Tikal se retiró de la sala, saliendo de la casa ajena y echando andar su camioneta. Todos los domingos iba a ver a Rouge.

-Todo es posible...- Repitió para sí la murciélaga

_"...In der Mitte eines dunklen Raums  
wachst du langsam auf.  
Deine Hände sind gefesselt.  
Deine beiden Beine auch.  
Du suchst hektisch nach ein bisschen Licht,  
doch du findest nichts  
nur das Aufblitzen meiner Klinge vor deinem Gesicht.  
Schnitt Schnitt  
Wut Wut  
Spritz Spritz  
Tut gut  
fontänen aus deinen Arterien  
ich bade in deinem Blut Blut.  
Keiner wird dich jemals finden,  
denn dort wo ich dich vergrabe  
ist es dunkel, nass und feucht  
dein Leben endet zwischen Maden..."_

-Tails mira!- Dijo Sonic adentrándose en aquel pantano

-Sonic...- Dijo el zorrito, temblando -No se ve que sea un buen lugar

-Vamos! no creo que nos vayan a hacer algo por aquí- Contestó el erizo haciendo un ademán con la mano restándole importancia.

De un momento a otro, se vió como Silver metía a Sonic en una bolsa y le daba un golpe, el cual le había dejado inconciente.

-¡Sonic!- Fue lo único que gritó Tails antes de ser sometido de la misma manera por Shadow

-Dónde estoy?- Preguntó Sonic

El cuarto estaba oscuro.

-Sonic?- Preguntó, apenas despertándose, Tails

-Tails! ¿Dónde estás amigo? ¡no te puedo ver con tanta oscuridad!- Las últimas palabras de Sonic antes de que viera el cuchillo de Shadow cortarle la cabeza...

Un último grito...

-¡Sonic!- Lágrimas se vieron derramadas del rostro de Tails antes de que pasara por lo mismo.

Sangre por aquí. Sangre por allá.

-Sabes Shadow?- Dijo Silver totalmente bañado en sangre -Es divertido bañarse en la sangre de las arterias de tus víctimas-

Shadow soltó una pequeña risa

-Cierto, mi plateado amigo...

_"...Ich bin unter deinem Bett  
Deine Eltern ham' gelogen  
bei meiner Geburt hab ich 666g. gewogen.  
Überall Maschinen  
Überall das kalte Piepen  
Meine Eltern waren aus Stahl,  
sie konnten mich nicht lieben.  
Dafür müsst ihr büßen.  
Ich mag Frauen mit nix im Kopf drin.  
Alle Damen lächeln nett, wenn sie ausgestopft sind.  
Autobahn Richtung Hölle  
Warum hast du Herzrasen?  
Cherie du wolltest doch schon immer mal ans Meer fahren..."_

-Es hora de cobrar venganza...- Dijo Silver en un susurro

-¿Acerca de qué?- Preguntó Shadow limpiándose la sangre de su cuerpo

-De Rouge...- La sonrisa de Silver se había tornado sádica

-Pero... Espera!- Dijo Shadow tratándo de alcanzar a Silver con el brazo...

...Demasiado tarde...

Corte, tras corte...

Gritos...

-No!

De un movimiento, Silver cortó la cabeza de Rouge.

-Silver!- Un sentimiento de ira gobernó el cuerpo de Shadow

-Vete al coño, maldito psicópata de mierda!

Silver sólo salió de la casa, sin antes jalar a Shadow

El erizo forcejeaba en busca de una salida de las manos del plateado

-Si no me sueltas, vas a ver de lo que soy capaz! Maldito bastardo!- Gritó Shadow

-Grita todo lo que quieras... Yo sólo te usé para que me encubrieras por todos los asesinatos...- Dijo Silver, satisfecho

Shadow se paralizó y dejó de forcejear.

-Buen chico...

Llegaron a aquel pantano...

Con los cuerpos de Amy, Sonic, Tails y otros desaparecidos...

_-Cheriè, _¿No querías ir a la mar?- Dijo Silver al cadáver de Rouge

-Cheriè...- Susurró Shadow -Ese era el nombre que Rouge recibía de pequeña... Su mayor deseo era ir al mar...

Silver aventó el cuerpo de la chica al pantano

-Deseo cumplido- El erizo plateado se cruzó de brazos, satisfecho con su trabajo

-Eres... un demente...- Con eso, Silver metió la cabeza de Shadow en el pantano, ahogándolo.

-Tu camino al infierno Shadow- Silver sumergió el cuerpo del erizo y en cuestión de menos de un minuto, había 1 cadáver nuevo.

_"...Da ist ein Haus in Neuruppin  
Das Haus ist ziemlich alt  
Da fahr ich jeden Sonntag raus  
und mach ne Alte kalt..."_

-.-.-.-.-_Semanas después-.-.-.-.-._-

-Neuruppin...- Dijo Silver dándole un sorbo a su café -Un lugar tranquilo...

-...Y solitario...

Ya nadie vivía en aquella casa...

...A excepción de Silver...

Y Neuruppin, era un pueblo fantasma.

_"...Da ist ein Haus in Neuruppin  
Das Haus ist ziemlich alt  
Da fahr ich jeden Sonntag raus  
und mach ne Alte kalt."_

**Neuruppin - Población: 1**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Hola! nwn Soy nueva y espero que les haya gustado este one-shot de gore de Sonic, algo que me encanta XD pero bueno, díganme que tal y si les gustó, se los agradecería!

Escuchen la canción y así tiene un poco más de sentido el fic, la letra traducida con Google Traductor XD:

[Nico]  
Spider man!  
Yo creepe por el barrio,  
los últimos cien años se ha pensado sólo de ti.  
Tengo hambre, un descanso en su casa,  
peor acto de venganza.  
Yo no soy un ladrón,  
pero tienen dedos largos, el hombre araña.  
La tomo de la mano  
y comprobar si pueden nadar;  
en el pantano  
Corazón es la clave.  
Yo no tengo uno,  
muéstrame el tuyo.  
Sabe bien  
Me muerdo  
y sentir la adrenalina.  
Tu padre está mirando  
pero no puede hacer nada,  
excepto yo odio,  
porque mis zombies le bedroh'n con armas punzantes.

[Kuba]  
Kuba, Hinterweltler hambre con la cuchilla,  
degenerar psicópata, el demonio de la Wallachhei.  
Allí, donde me llevas contigo por ahí para ti, no hay vuelta atrás,  
al menos no en una sola pieza.  
Ven conmigo en el viaje al infierno.  
Yo atar a las víctimas desmembradas en el sótano  
rehacer partes de su cuerpo en las bolsas  
hay suficiente espacio en el maletero  
Puedo ocultar el cadáver ensangrentado bajo una manta  
y alcanzar el manillar y la conducción "al lugar  
en el que cada vez que un asesinato  
transitable.  
Casa Maldito en Neuruppin  
Los cadáveres pudrirse al lado del lago.

[Tarek]  
A través de los sauces de la orilla del camino,  
ruge la canción de su fin.  
En cada puerta de un talismán.  
Todos en el pueblo conoce la leyenda.  
Las manos de tijera  
. Golpe Hay que ahuyentar el hombre cicatrices  
el amuleto encantado,  
más va a comer skinhead Negro.  
Cada noche es un crimen repugnante mi equipo.  
Me pongo a la cremallera de mi SM-cuero máscara.  
Banned en el infierno  
porque me dio una palmada al diablo.  
Me gusta jugar al Tetris  
de cadáveres congelados.

[Hook]

Hay una casa en Neuruppin  
La casa es muy antigua  
Mientras conduzco todos los domingos  
y no ne detener frío.

[Verse 2]

[Cannibal Rob]  
En el centro de un área oscura  
estás despertando lentamente.  
Tus manos están atadas.  
Sus dos piernas también.  
Usted está buscando desesperadamente un poco de luz,  
pero usted no encuentra nada  
sólo el resplandor de mi espada en su cara.  
Sección Sección  
Ira Ira  
Spray  
Hacer bien  
fuente de las arterias  
Me baño en la sangre, la sangre.  
Nadie se va a encontrar,  
porque donde yo te entierren  
Es oscuro, húmedo y húmedo  
su vida termina entre gusanos.

[Maxim]  
Estoy bajo tu cama  
Sus padres mintieron jamón '  
cuando nací yo pesaba 666g.  
En todas partes las máquinas  
A lo largo de los pitidos frío  
Mis padres eran de acero,  
que no podría amarme.  
Usted tiene que pagar por esto.  
Me gustan las mujeres con nada en ella en la cabeza.  
Todas las señoras sonrisa agradable cuando están llenos.  
Highway to hell  
¿Por qué tiene palpitaciones?  
Cherie quería siempre quería ir a la mar.

Hay una casa en Neuruppin  
La casa es muy antigua  
Mientras conduzco todos los domingos  
y no ne detener frío.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sé que no es la mejor traducción, pero Google Traductor no traduce como se debe -.-'

Bueno, espero (de nuevo XD) que les haya gustado!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


End file.
